Arm for an Arm
by Summerrrr123455
Summary: Austin and Ally are best friends. But things get complicated when Dallas comes around.


3 YEARS EARLIER

_A 14 year old Ally Dawson was walking up and down the boardwalk, trying to get some inspiration from the lovely view. She did not walk on the beach, she hated the beach. That's when she heard someone screaming for her to watch out. A boy around her age with a large mop of blonde hair on top of his head on a skateboard was coming her way! She panicked and froze. It was obvious he couldn't stop the long board in time. It was then when the board's wheels hit a patch of grass breaking through the pavement. The poor boy fell right off the board from the sudden stop. However he was too close to Ally and ended up knocking her over as well. The boy got up immediately, his face bright red. He saw her on the ground and automatically helped her up. He was starting to say that he was sorry when a tall red head came running up to him. _

"_AUSTIN! I GOT IT ON FILM!" He shouted right in our ears. Ally took a long look at the boy with the name of Austin. 'Hmm Austin that's a nice name…' she thought. She quickly snapped out of it. _

"_You could have killed me!" she said angrily. His eyes went wide and guilt plain as day came across his face._

"_I am soooo sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going…wait why didn't you move?" He dared to challenge her._

"_I froze! But you need to be more careful, you never know who you could be knocking down!" She looked aroung there were mostly younger kids. "What if you hit that little five year old?"_

_She could tell he felt bad. That's when she noticed to blood dripping down his arm._

"_OMG! YOURE BLEEDING!" Ally shouted. Austin looked down at his arm._

"_It doesn't hurt that bad." He stated._

"_Come on I have first aid stuff at the store in the mall." Thank goodness that the mall was a short walking distance from the boardwalk. _

"_You don't have to do that. I'm fine." She looked at him. The kind of look the says __**either do what I say or you will bleed more.**_

"_Okay! Okay! If you insist!" HE said with a smile on his face, Austin just gave in. _

_The tall redhead followed them to the store. He noticed the way his best friend was looking at the girl he had just hit. HE had determination and love in his eyes. He wanted this girl, badly._

"_I'm Allison by the way." Ally told Austin_

"_That's too long, how about I call you Ally?" He replied._

"_That's fine." He was the first person to call her Ally._

"_I'm Moon, Austin Moon." He told her. Austin was just staring into Ally's eyes. His best friend knew he only introduced himself that way when he wants to make an impression. _

"_And I'm Dez." The redhead finally spoke, interrupting the moment they were sharing. On the way to the store Austin and Ally talked like old friends. 'She is really cool and pretty but maybe we should be friends for now…' Austin thought. _

_When they arrived at the store, ally quickly ran Austin to the stairs in the back of the store. _

"_Woah you work at Sonic Boom?! This place is the best!" Austin said excitedly._

"_Yeah my dad owns it. Do you play an instrument?" She said equally as exited. _

"_Try six!" he responded laughing. Soon they were up the stairs and saw a door with the words 'KEEP OUT' written on it. Ally rushed to push the door open. Inside there was an old piano, sheet music, boxes, and chairs. On One chair there was a girl with long curly black hair sleeping. Dez's heart jumped._

"_Trish! Get up!" Ally yelled._

"_Ummmm…a little longer mommm" Trish replied. She opened her eyes to see Ally standing over her with two guys, one tall blonde and the other one was a cute redhead. She screamed. Ally quickly introduced them to her. _

"_H-Hey Trish." Dez said dreamily. That's when Trish noticed Austin's arm bleeding._

"_Oh god! What Happened?!" Trish got very squeamish around blood. Ally told her the story, then proceeded to wrap Austin's arm. She did this with such grace and beauty, it made Austin's heart beat soar. _

Austin POV

It had been six months since Cassidy left for L.A. She left before we could even go out on one date. Thankfully she gave me her number right before she left. We would text each other everyday, but I couldn't help but feel that someone else would come along. Someone who would be there for my concerts, who I could talk to, someone like _Ally._ No that's crazy…but then why do I feel butterflies when she says my name…and sparks when our hands accidentally meet? No we were best friends, not a couple. I had to stop thinking like that. Ally was dating Dallas anyway. Ugh. Dallas. He had already hurt her and she just forgave him in a blink of an eye! She wouldn't even let me punch him in the face! Oh how my fist longed to connect with his eye. But I did in fact see the look in her eyes when I text Cassidy in front of her. There is a brief look of jealousy in those large beautiful brown eyes of hers. Yet as quickly as it came, the look disappeared. Her lips looked like they tried to form words but she was speechless with jealousy. Oh her lips…

"Austiiiin? Auuuustiiiiiin? AUSTIN!" Ally called.

"Whaat?" I responded. I must have zoned out.

"Did you not hear me say your name like 50 times?" Ally questioned.

"No sorry. What did you want?" I asked, trying to stay cool.

"I wanted to finish the song…." Oh crap! I forgot we were in the middle of writing a song.

"Oh! Right!" Am I, Austin Monica Moon, nervous? I don't get nervous. _EVER_. But Ally had a way of doing that to me.

…...

Ally POV

I had noticed Austin just staring at me today. He seemed to focus on my lips. All I wanted to do was grab him and kiss him, but I was with Dallas now. But to be honest the only reason I'm staying with him was because he scared me. I didn't want to be stupid and break up with him. Last time I did that I ended up with a broken wrist. When Austin asked about it I told him that my cousin fell on it. He couldn't find out that it was Dallas. I was afraid for Austin's safety. I was only allowed to see Austin when we were writing a song or when Dallas was there too. He told me it was because I was too stupid to realize when Austin was flirting with me and that he didn't trust me to stay faithful to him. But I could tell Austin hated him. I hate him too. The entire time I had been friends with Austin I had been in love with him. I started going out with Dallas to get over Austin, but that didn't work out well. I hated that he texted Cassidy in front of her. I always felt very jealous. I always wondered if he felt that way when Dallas made me kiss him in front of Austin. I looked at my watch, five minutes until Dallas came by to pick me up. He was always very punctual. I sighed.

"You okay Ally?" Austin asked. He could always tell when things weren't right.

"Yeah. Dallas will be here soon." I noticed the fire of pure hatred in his normally soft, gentile brown eyes whenever he heard Dallas's name.

"Ally I have to ask you something." He declared looking alittle more abgry, if that was possible.

"Sure Austin." I responded.

"D-Does Dallas…..I mean has he ever….you know….hit you?" Austin asked, even though it looked like he already knew the ansswer to that. I could see anger filling him up when I didn't respond. I couldn't speak. I looked down and slowly nodded my head, I could feel a tear running down my face, then another one. Austin quickly put his arm around me. I felt butterflies.

"I'm gonna murder that little son of a-" Austin started to say.

"Austin don't. I don't want him to hurt you. Besides I don't want you to be violent like him." He nodded knowingly. That's when it happened.

Austin's POV

All I wanted to do was hurt Dallas the way he hurt Ally. But it explained a lot. The reason she took him back, the reason she lied when I asked what happened to her wrist. I could feel the anger burning inside of me. But I didn't want her to be afraid of me. That's when it happened.

No POV

Dallas walked into the practice room to see his girlfriend crying and hugging another man. But not just any man. Austin. He knew this day would come. He cried out in pure rage.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT! YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Dallas screamed. He ran over to his girlfriend. He grabbed her by the hair and started pulling her to the door. Austin got up and sprinted towards Dallas, tackling to the floor. Ally was able to free herself and ran to the corner to hide. All Austin could think of was helping Ally and hurting that little abuser.

Dallas freed one hand and was able to hit Austin in the face. Austin's anger doubled. He grabbed Dallas's wrist and twisted it backwards until he heard a cracking sound. He could hear him screaming out in pain. Then punched Dallas until he was knocked out. Austin was thoroughly pleased, but then he remembered Ally's words, "_**I don't want you to be violent like him." **__'Oh well at least she is safe.._' he thought to himself.

"Ally…I'm so sorry. I don't like getting that angry. I-" She interrupted him with a kiss. For a couple seconds he was shocked, then he started kissing back. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. Neither wanted to pull away but sadly they both ran out of oxygen. They pulled their lips apart and Ally lay her head down on the crook in his neck, it felt she was made to be with him. Their bodies connected like puzzle pieces and their lips were molded to fit together. Neither knew were that left them or how it would effect their song writing. One thing they did know was that this was only the beginning, no where near the end.


End file.
